Blood Red Moon
by eternalfury
Summary: Dexter/Brian. Rated M for Slash, Gore, Language. If you're not into this, then turn back now. You've been warned. An Alternate end to the first season of Dexter, Where boundaries are broken, new rules are made while old rules are broken, and a new love is born. (please don't hate, it's my first Dexter fic, so excuse me if my writing is bad hehe)
1. Nighttime Playdate

Moon, glorious moon. So round and fat and had had many things to say. It was another hot night and Dexter lay in his bed in his comfy little coconut grove apartment. He was irritated and fatigued by the heat, but the moons rays soothed him with its gentle light peering in the curtains. Poking and prodding for him to go out and have fun doing his usual nighttime cleanup routes. He would very much love to go on his little trips to terrorize the guilty.

"Dexter…' said a soft voice in the dark.

Startled, he turned on the light and found his dear big brother Brian lying next to him and cuddling him. His little brother had taken him in after Miami metro was on his case. he was going to kill him, but even a monster like himself couldn't do it. He is his biological brother after all. And he couldn't kill family; Even if Brian did violate the code. And besides, Dexter didn't mind the affection. He didn't like other people touching him. Not even Rita. She was too clingy, Brian's love was different, his love was comforting.

"Oh hey, it's you. What are you doing up?" he asked wearily.

"I've been having…urges." Brian said slinging his arm around Dexters abdomen bringing himself closer and facing him with a sly smile. "I can't help it. The need is growing each minute. I need to kill." He said quietly, stroking Dexter's hair.

Dexter fell silent for a moment. "What, you want to go now?" he asked surprised, glancing at the clock. It was 11:30pm. Perfect prowling time.

"Yes, right now." Brian said, slightly impatiently.

"Actually I might go with you too. I haven't had the chance to hunt properly in quite a while. Work has been so demanding lately. It'll be good to go out to ply again." he said. Brian sat up, with a bright expression on his face.

Dexter's Dark Passenger was purring, happy to go on the hunt again. So his Big Brother wanted to go on a playdate with Dearly Damaged Dexter. This was going to be interesting.

"If you want to go murder more hookers then that's out of the question, because –' he began, but Brian cut him off.

"No. I'm over killing them. It got too boring. They were too easy to kill. And besides you solved the cryptic messages I sent you." He said looking away.

"Then who do you want to target?" the younger brother asked curiously.

"Doakes." He said turning around and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Doakes?" his brother repeated. "But Doakes is innocent, he doesn't fit the code."

"For Christ's sake Dex, you don't need a code!" Yelled Brian suddenly, standing up, the grin vanishing. "As I said before You can't be a killer and a hero, Besides he knows far too much about you and It probably won't take him long for him to find out that you and I are connected. He's too much of a threat to us" Said Brian, breathing heavily, Running his fingers through his hair. Pacing up and down, He looked quite stressed.

"Look, I'm sorry." Dexter said hurriedly looking a little taken aback. "I'm just going to take a shower. I'll be as quick as I can ok? We can deal with him" I knew he was very protective of him. As he was ever since they were kids.

"No, I'm sorry" he sighed. Walking over to him, giving him a hug and kissing his brothers forehead. "Go and freshen up. I'll wait."

"I know, I understand." Dexter said. As he got off the bed started to strip off and step into the shower. Minutes had passed and Brian felt guilty about yelling at him. He didn't mean to frighten him. He didn't do anything wrong. He was just angry on what that bastard Harry had brainwashed Dexter into killing for the sake of his own twisted sense of justice. It was like capturing a savage wolf from the wild and training it to be a domesticated mutt. But Brian would soon free him from that bullshit and lies that Harry fed him throughout all these years, Even if it meant killing another person. His affection ran deep for Dexter that he'd do anything for him. His trance had been broken as He heard a creaking of a door opening, Dexter had gotten out of the shower.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, a lot." Dexter said as he dried himself and put on his clothes.

"Well, we'll have to hurry up." He said quickly changing his pants and shirt, glancing at the alarm clock. It was exactly 12:00am. It was getting late. "And besides, I can't control my urge for much longer…" he added. So Dexter packed his set of knives, plastic, duct tape, his beloved power tools, everything he needed and put them in his bag.

"You ready?"

"Of course."

It took some time to find out where Doakes was, but Dexter had a vague idea on where he might be. Since Doakes was always so highly strung and hostile all the time, he figured he'd sometimes go to a bar after work and relax. His lizard brain was right. They managed to find his car at a bar. So he parked and waited for his prey…or should he say, he and his brothers prey. And so, they waited.

"Dex, why do you think people drink?" asked Brian next to him, looking puzzled. Half of his face bathed in moonlight, half in shadow.

"I have no idea. Perhaps it's something people do to act stupid, or fit in. I've seen Deb drunk and it's quite a sight. I've never know such a relative who has such a foul mouth when she's drunk…more than usual." Dexter said with a small laugh.

Brian hissed venomously. Just hearing that name made him angry… Debra. Debra, the one that got away. Debra, the bitch who stole Dexter away from him and left him with a memory of the only family he had left. Debra, who he had left alive solely because his brother would hate him forever if he killed her.

"You really consider Debra to be your sister even though you know she's your fake sister?" Brian said trying with all his might to keep the anger out of his voice.

"No of course not." Said Dexter quickly, realizing how much Brian hated Deb being mentioned. "It's just that-

"You consider her to be more of a sibling than I am to you?" said Brian raising his voice slightly.

"No! I don't. I never said that." said Dexter loudly. "I know she's my fake sister. But that doesn't mean I don't have to get along with her. She's been faithful all these years, and besides, I'm with you aren't I? and that's all that matters right now." He said. Brian felt touched.

Brian got up out of his seat and leaned over to him. "You know I love you more than you imagine, you know that, Dex?' Brian cooed in his ear kissing his neck softly and making his way to the crook of his neck, his tongue tracing the contours. Dexter felt a jolt of electricity at this form of affection. It felt strangely intimate. But nice. Brian moved toward his lips now, his lips found Dexters in a liplock. Brians tongue gently invading his mouth, exploring every crevice tasting his mouth. Their lips dancing gracefully and passionately, the younger one made a small noise, Brian smiled slightly. So Dexter did enjoy this. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke away.

"Brian…I…"Dexter stammered, breathing heavily looking like he'd just gotten hit in the face.

"I know." Said Brian, staring at him. "Oh look here comes Doakes." Added Brian. He was right. Doakes was stumbling out of the bar looking so drunk it wasn't even funny. He started the car and they began to follow him. Sometime later they arrived at Doakes house. He stumbled out of the car, not even noticing that two psychopaths were following him. He waited till he finally got into the house and then…he striked. Doakes turned quickly. "What the fu-?!" he started to say but Dexter was too quick for him. His needle plunging into his neck, he was met with a little resistance but that was the body's natural reflex, so that was to be expected.

"Help me carry him in. He weighs a tonne." gasped Dexter lifting his muscular torso. Brian grabbed the legs. He was damned heavy. "Ah I think I'm going to break my back. Let's drag him in the living room it's nearer" panted Brian. Dexter nodded; the living room was nice and spacey. Perfect for their playdate with the Sergeant. "Right, now let's prepare this room."

They set up the kill room in no time at all. Plastic was covering every inch of the room. Doakes' unconscious body was on the table in his living room, strapped firmly and securely in place thick mounds of plastic. He finally woke up from his drug filled haze, looking shocked and he struggled at first, then turning around and saw Dexter and then Brian. His eyes narrowed. "I knew it. I knew you two psychos were fucking connected" he said seething with rage. "And you were right all along Detective." Said Dexter gently, grabbing a piece of duct tape from his bag and stuck it over the maroon taurus' mouth. "But I can't risk you letting out me and my brothers' secret to the world, can we? I gave you plenty of chances to stop but you just kept on persisting, had to keep harassing me. You've become a constant annoyance" He paused for a minute, taking out his scalpel, and cutting a thin line across his cheek, crimson blood trickling out slightly, Doakes squirmed. He got out his slide and dropped a single bead of blood on it. Finally blood of his worst enemy, his constant harasser and thorn by his side. He looked at it happily and put it away. Although he felt the tiniest drop of guilt he was killing an innocent. But it had to be done. Otherwise he and Biney would be done for. And he could never risk being separated from his brother again. "Any last words Detective?" asked Dexter casually, ripping off the duct tape.

"Fuck you!" he spat, snarling.

"Same goes to you Detective." Said Dexter as he put the duct tape on Doakes' mouth, he was looking at him intently, but it was a cold deadly intense stare. Like a predator would give its prey right before it savaged its victim. Brian giggled, His little brother looking at him curiously.

"Oh Dex, you can be so endearingly witty sometimes. Even if you don't see it." He said Brian fondly, smiling at him. "Anyway, shall we get started?" he added cheerfully from the other side of the table, grabbing a bone saw from Dexter's bag. He wouldn't mind.

"Yes of course." said the younger brother. Rummaging in his bag and grabbing a knife from his kit; sleek, shiny and so sharp it could cut through air. He walked to the bottom end of the table and started to work on the maroon taurus' legs. He started with the left leg first, the knife cutting through flesh with ease. He sawed at the upper thigh till the whole leg was completely off, ignoring the awful crack of bone breaking and Doakes' muffled screams, he was trying to be as neat as he could but that proved to be impossible with all this blood gushing out of his stump and forming a dark red crimson puddle on the plastic covered floor. The blood spatter analyst felt irritated. Why did the human body produce so many messy fluids? The body is something a monster like he would never fully understand. He then got back to work, cutting at the already severed limb into neat pieces. He wanted to play around first before he got serious about his work. He looked up and saw Brian, the bone saw whirring away. He was doing the same thing with Doakes left arm, but his pieces were more neatly cut, almost surgically. Perhaps he and Dexter were more alike than he thought. He looked up and caught Dexter looking at him and grinned. "Hey Dex, you want a "Hand" over there?" he giggled. Waving Doakes severed hand at him. The younger brother laughed feebly. Doakes looked at them with deepest loathing and disgust; his muffled screaming had subsided as he got weaker with each limb being severed.

Dexter chuckled. Even his morbid sense of humour was the same as his. He truly was his blood brother. He then started on his right leg, now getting out a meat cleaver and hacking it off. It was much more effective than a knife. But much messier, bits of flesh were flying everywhere with each cut he made, and with each cut, even more blood gushed out and sprayed the walls, it wasn't too long that the plastic walls were practically painted with blood. He heard crinkling of plastic, Brian walked past Dexter giving him a brief pat on the back on his way round to work on Doakes right arm now. It wasn't long before they were almost finished; Dexter looked down on the pathetic creature who had made his life hell, he was barely alive but still conscious. The brunette leaned over him with his gore stained meat cleaver, raised it high above with a cold expression on his face. "Goodbye Detective." He said. Then the cleaver came down.


	2. Discussion

"It's over. It's done. It was an exciting kill to be honest I haven't had that much fun in a long time. it was satisfying." Said his big brother, slightly breathless but looked pleased with himself. He sat down on the blood stained plastic covered floor. Brian gestured his brother to sit next to him. "We're free of him now little brother. No need to worry about him anymore" He said happily. Putting his arm around Dexter's' shoulders and looking at him smiling. But the then Dexter suddenly turned scarlet. Remembering, Brian's little…brotherly bonding moment with him back in the car. "What's wrong Dexter?" asked Brian frowning slightly, hands still around his shoulders. "Oh nothing, I was just worried on how we're going to cover up Doakes' death." He said only half telling the truth. But Brian didn't seem convinced.

"This won't be a problem, they'll just suspect that he's gone without a trace, since he rarely tells anyone where he's going or what he's doing." The older brother replied.

Dexter nodded. "Want to go home?" the younger brother suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask." Grinned Brian

After they had disposed of Doakes remains in the sea, the drive home was a quiet one, and it was 2:30am. There was no way he'd have a decent sleep and get up for work. Oh well, he'd just had to grin and bear it in a few hours.

"Seriously baby brother, tell me what's on your mind." said Brian looking at him concerned. He had just been watching him while he was in a trance.

"I told you what was wrong."

"No I feel like you're only telling me half of what's wrong. I may be a psychopath Dex, but I'm not stupid."

Dexter sighed, realizing that his brother would keep persisting if he didn't tell what was on his mind.

"Fine. Why did you kiss me?"

"Well because, let's see" said Brian his face screwed up in mock concentration. "Because I love you?"

"That was more than brotherly love, Biney. It's a bit messed up if you ask me. Said Dexter chuckling softly under his breath. "I don't know. I guess I love you so much that I can't stand the thought of being separated from you again that I don't know how to express my love in any other way." Said Brian."Besides, we're already messed up to the highest degree remember Dex? We saw our dear old mother get mutilated right in front of our eyes. Everything we do is messed up." he finished.

He had made an excellent point there.

"I'm sorry. it's just…well…I guess it's selfish of me to say that I just wanted you to myself. Especially from that so called "sister" of yours." Brian said bitterly.

Dexter sighed. "well I suppose you're right I guess. And uh…speaking of Deb…" Dexter started.

"What? What is it? Is she causing you trouble?" asked Brian quickly.

"well she…she tried to kill me a couple of weeks ago, she walked in on me killing someone." he finished sheepishly.

"She WHAT?" yelled the eldest. 'when I fucking get my hands on her I'll gut her like a fish!" raged brian. The dark passenger vivid in his eyes.

'It's fine. I'm still here aren't I?' said Dexter desperately trying to soothe his brother by patting his hand while still managing to drive at the same time. "And besides, I've got you now and I don't need her anymore. She isn't my real family. You are. So please, it's fine. Relax." said Dexter. "and look we're home now. See? Maybe if you sleep on it. You'll feel better in the morning." he finished as he and Dexter got out and walked inside.

This seemed to calm down Brian a reasonable amount. But it didn't stop him from being downright furious. How dare that bitch try and kill Dexter! He was the only family he had left. He should have slit her throat while he had the chance. Oh she was going to pay for this…


End file.
